


What Do You Do?

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's asparagusmama's birthday today so here's a double drabble to send good wishes. It's not the fluffiest of birthday fics, but I hope it's up your street, asparagusmama :-)</p><p>Thanks to divingforstones for beta-ing at very short notice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Do You Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> It's asparagusmama's birthday today so here's a double drabble to send good wishes. It's not the fluffiest of birthday fics, but I hope it's up your street, asparagusmama :-)
> 
> Thanks to divingforstones for beta-ing at very short notice.

What do you do when you’re no good with words but more than anything you want to comfort someone? When you’re an old, gruff copper, more used to issuing orders and grumbling—and you want to comfort someone? When you’re not clever and articulate, but you’re desperate to comfort someone? 

You do what you know how to do. You pull their tall, bony frame tight against you. You gentle their head into the side of your neck. You give them your warmth, your strength, your constancy, for as long as they need these gifts. You wrap your arms around them and you soothe and comfort them. You hold them safe so that they can fall apart.

And when finally a crack does appear in the brittle shell they’ve been protecting themselves with, and lava-hot tears pour out of them, you hold them against your solid body. You stand with them. You let their pain and grief pour over you, and you never once flinch or turn away or sigh impatiently.

You may not have the words. In fact there are no words. But you stand with them. 

You give them this, all of this—which is, of course, your heart.


End file.
